


Tailored for Hell

by redwolfehunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Language, F/M, Hell, Kidnapping, Lots of Cursing, Plus-Size Reader, Possessive Crowley, Self Confidence Issues, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwolfehunter/pseuds/redwolfehunter
Summary: After being kidnapped to be offered as a gift for Crowley during a summoning ritual, you are saved by the Winchesters. But Crowley doesn't plan on letting go of his gift





	Tailored for Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hey mans, I've never written a story quite like I've done this one. I kind of just wrote down almost everything I was thinking/would be thinking in said situations
> 
> Also, totally writing the reader to my body type (again) so very sorry but also not super sorry because there's still not a lot of reader-insert stories with plus-sized readers

This was...ridiculous, to say the least. You could easily say you had never been in a situation like this. Oh, what situation was that? A situation where you had been _kidnapped_ and were currently being used as bait? A sacrifice maybe? You weren’t sure but there was a giant circle with a star in the middle on the ground, a table with a bunch of candles on it, and some random creep reading from a ratty old book in the ratty old house you were in. There was also a bowl of something, but you didn’t really want to know what was in it. You didn’t know what language the guy was speaking, honestly trying to focus on how to get out of the binds wrapped around your wrists. The guy that had grabbed you finally stopped his chanting, looking around like he was expecting something. “I don’t understand. He should be here.”

 “Who? The devil? Maybe I’m not a good enough offering. Ya know, if you let me go, you could run out and find someone better. Small blonde or brunette or something.” You had a larger build, one most people tend to refer to as “plus-sized”. You didn’t normally use that to your advantage but this felt like as good a time as any.

 “You know I can’t let you go, don’t be ridiculous.”

 “Hey, man, listen. I’m not gonna turn you in or anything. Think about it. Why would I want anybody to know that I’m not even good enough for the devil himself to show up.” He sat silently for a moment, almost as though he was considering letting you go. You were hoping you had convinced him before he turned back to the book.

 “How could I forget?!” He slammed the book closed again, stalking toward you with a knife. Your eyes widened as you tried to scoot back away from him.

 “Whoa, man, what the fuck?!” He had sliced into your arm, causing you to yell in pain. Without saying another word he walked back to the table, dripping your blood into the bowl.

 “Ah, it looks like you finally got it right.” You jumped when you heard the new voice. A man in a three-piece suit was now standing in the middle of the circle, a smirk on his face. “I was beginning to think that you were never going to get it.” He turned his attention to you now. “Hello, love.”

 “You’re the devil?” The guy that had kidnapped you seemed surprised, as did you but for different reasons. Like, yours was more how demons fucking exist, and he just seemed surprised by who showed up, instead of the fact something _actually showed up_.

 “You don’t seem impressed. What about you, darling?” His accent had somehow made his voice sound more threatening now than it had in the beginning. You were sure he was irritated with how he was being treated. “Are you impressed?”

 “I, uh….I just don’t want to be here.” The supposed devil chuckled at your reaction. Your captor cleared his throat, leading to a frown forming of the devil’s face.

 “Ah, yes, you. I’m the King of Hell, so I’m actually better than the devil. What do you want?” You didn’t really care what the guy wanted, you just wanted to get out of there. As the two men spoke, you were looking around for your way out. You weren’t a fast runner, or climber, or...honestly you weren’t athletic in the least. This was going to be harder than you thought, unless someone were to come and save you, but that only happens in movies, shows, books, and mostly in fanfiction. Your thoughts, and theirs, were interrupted by the front door slamming open, two large men barging in. The man who introduced himself as the King of Hell rolled his eyes. “Have you two been tracking me again? You know, stalking is frowned upon in this age.”

 “Shut up, Crowley.” The shorter of the two men snapped at the apparent king. This was literally the weirdest day of your life. You weren’t really paying attention to what was happening other than the tall tree of a man with long hair coming over to save you. You had never really pegged yourself as a damsel in distress until right now, and with these knights in shining armor, you were really digging it.

 “Hey, you’re gonna be okay. We’re gonna get you out of here.” The handsome giant pulled you to your feet, holding you close to him.

 “It’s about damn time.” You blushed at the surprised look he gave you. “No offense to you guys, like, I didn’t even know you were coming. I just wanted to get out of here, ya know? God, am I rambling? I feel like I’m rambling, so, like, uh, thanks.”

 “You’re welcome.” He chuckled at your ramblings, making you even more embarrassed. Your attention was brought back to the other three men when a gunshot rang out. You looked over to see your captor lying on the ground, blood running from. “Dean!”

 “I didn’t have a choice!” The shorter one, Dean apparently, yelled back. You were in shock, as you’ve never seen someone be shot before, let alone killed. Most people haven’t, in your defense, so you didn’t feel too bad about being a little nauseous.

 “Wow, you really just went for it, huh?” You hadn’t really realized you said it until the king, Crowley maybe, had started laughing.

 “I like this one, boys. She’s going to be fun to have around Hell.” Second time in the spans of maybe two minutes, you had been shocked more than ever before.

 “WHAT?!” You had now moved so that you were partially behind the man that had saved you, well the tall one. There was no way you were going to hell, right now anyway.

 “No way, Crowley. You’re not taking her anywhere.” Giant, you didn’t know his name, had a very stern tone and his body had tensed up. Crowley rolled his eyes.

 “She’s a _gift_ , Moose. You know I don’t like to turn down gifts.” There were so many thoughts going around your head right now and you felt like you were about to be sick. There was no way this was going to happen to you.

 “Listen here, dickwad.” The three men were clearly taken aback by that. “That guy is dead. I did _not_ agree to _any_ of this bullshit that happened. I am a _bad_ gift to get, like are you really looking at me right now? So back the fuck off, my man, because the only way I’m going to hell is if I die, and honestly who knows I might make it into heaven.” The amount of silence that filled the empty house was surprising. Your heart felt like it was about to beat right out of your chest. Before anyone could say anything you decided to just walk out the door. That was the end of it for you, there was nothing in that building that you wanted to stay around, except for maybe those two men that saved you.

 “Wow, you really just went for it, huh?” You turned around to see Giant coming out of the house as well, smiling at you. You both laughed a little. You really had just let it all out. “So, listen, uh…”

 “Y/N.”

 “Y/N. Listen, Y/N, we’ll take you back to your car or home or wherever.” You blushed lightly, thanking god that it was pretty dark outside so he couldn’t see it, mumbling a thank you. “And he’s not going to do anything to you. We can help protect you.”

 “Thanks, uh…”

 “Sam.”

 “Sam. I appreciate it.” You couldn’t help but let out a huff of amusement, gesturing to the house. “This is...too much. Is this like a regular thing for you?” Sam chuckled.

 “Yeah, actually it is. My brother and I deal with stuff like this a lot.” Dean, his brother apparently, finally came outside.

 “He’s gone.” You let out a sigh of relief.

 “Y’all deal with some wild shit, ya know that? Like count me the fuck out.” You were laughing, and the men humored you by laughing lightly. “But really, thanks for saving me and all.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It had been about a year since that night. You went back to working your regular job at a tailor shop and pretended that none of that had happened. You had exchanged numbers with Sam, just in case, but so far you had never had to use it and you wanted to keep it that way. They had “warded”, as they put it, your house against demons, just in case. So now everything was back to normal.

 There was maybe thirty minutes before you were supposed to close the shop, and you decided to just close early since it seemed nobody else was coming in and your boss was out of town. You were the only worker that hadn’t left for the day so fuck it. Just as you came from the back room into the lobby, the bell above the door jingled as it opened. Your heart stopped for a moment. You honestly recognized the three-piece suit before the man wearing it, because nobody ever wore those just for the hell of it in this town. A million thoughts went through your mind, but the only one that made sense was to just pretend you didn’t know that the fucking King of Hell had walked into your shop. “Hello, sir. We’re actually about to close, so if you need any actual tailoring or sizing then please come back tomorrow.”

 “Oh, well that’s very inconvenient for me because I’m actually leaving town later tonight. Are you sure there’s no way you can help me out, love?” Your heart was racing. You didn’t know if he didn’t remember who you were or if he was doing the same thing you were doing.

 “I’m sorry, sir, but my boss has made it clear-”

 “Why don’t you just give her a call then and see if she’ll allow this one time.” He had another smirk on his face, just as you remembered it. You hated that he was so good at manipulating this situation, but he was the King of Hell after all. You pulled out your cell phone, dialing Sam’s number, but he didn’t need to know it wasn’t you boss.

 “Just one moment, sir.” You gave Crowley a short, and very fake, smile while you waited for Sam to pick up the phone. When he finally said hello, you knew he was going to be getting a very confusing message from you but hoped he would get it. “Hey, Janice, I just had a quick question for you. So, a man has come in asking for us to tailor his suit and get his measurements, but we’re about to close and I’m the only one here. Can I do it?”

 “Y/N, what are you talking about? Are you in danger.” Your eyes darted up to Crowley.

 “I actually didn’t ask, let me see.” You spoke to Crowley now. “Were you wanting us to help with another suit like the one you’re wearing?”

 “Yes, darling.” Crowley smirked again, his eyes never leaving you.

 “He said he wants help with a three-piece, and he plans on leaving town tonight, so I would have to do it now, and not wait for you to get back from the conference tomorrow.” It felt like your heart was in your throat. There was no way Sam was going to understand what was happening, that you were in potential danger.

 “Y/N, listen to me. Is it Crowley? Say that you understand if it’s Crowley.”

 “Yeah, I understand.” You sent another fake smile towards the demon that stood before you.

 “Okay, we’re heading to you right now. We’re at a hotel a few towns over but we’ll get there as fast as we can.”

 “Alright, I’ll let him know you gave me the go-ahead.” You hung up, slipping the phone back in your pocket. “Okay, sir, if you’ll just come right back here we’ll get started!”

 “Fantastic, love, I’m glad you were able to convince her.” He followed you back, eyeing you like a predator about to pounce on its prey. You held out an arm, gesturing to the small stage in front of a mirror.

 “Just step up there and I can start getting your measurements.” He eyed the stage warily, almost like he knew the boys had drawn a devil’s trap on the underside.

 “I’m not very comfortable with that, so let’s just do it with me standing on the ground.” How did he possibly know? This was becoming one bitch of a situation. Who knew how far away Sam and Dean were, and who knew how long you could keep pretending you didn’t know who this was?

 “Sir, I’m sorry, but I won’t be able to get accurate measurements unless you step up there.” He had an evil look in his eye, and was clearly trying to size you up. You wanted to just cut and run, but you knew you couldn’t back down without giving yourself up.

 “I’m not going to do that, kitten.” He took a step towards you, but you remained on the spot. Was it bravery or fear, you weren’t sure.

 “Then I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” You heartbeat sped up once more, and you were so sure you were about to die.

 “I’m not leaving, Y/N.” You were glad you had a name tag on and didn’t have to acknowledge any other reason for him to know your name.

 “I’m going to have to call the police if you don’t leave right now.” You knew your voice wavered at the end, and you knew he heard it too. This was spiraling out of control much faster than you had originally expected, and the boys were still MIA.

 “You’re not going to do that.” You hadn’t actually seen him angry before now, or was it just extreme annoyance? You weren’t sure, but you hadn’t seen whatever this was, probably because you had fled the house that night and left Dean to take care of it. “You’re not escaping me this time, pet.” The bell above the door jingled, signalling that your saviors had finally arrived.

 “Sam!” You yelled for them, trying to get away from Crowley. He had grabbed your arm, dragging you towards him as Sam and Dean came crashing into the room.

 “Good try, boys. Too bad we couldn’t chat.” With that he raised a hand, snapping his fingers and transporting you from the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks babes and PLEASE tell me what you think!! It will have multiple chapters so if you like it, no worries there's more to come!!
> 
> But also pls tell me your thoughts whether you like it or not. Thanks thanks thanks love you all!!!


End file.
